


Whumptober 2019 - 15 Scars

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 - 15 Scars

There was no doubt that Up had a lot of scars. One side of his body was completely covered, scratches, scrapes, burns, stab wounds. The other though, was pristine, barely anything on it, just the fake skin that somehow would have blended perfectly if it wasn’t for the scars littering the other side. It was so obvious to Taz as she ran a hand over his skin. The fake, robotic side just didn’t feel like the real Up, even if it was warm like him. She sighed as she glanced up at his face and ran her fingers over the scar on his face. She smiled at his sleeping form before resting her head on his chest and falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
